


who's counting the time when we got it for life?

by mischief_managed



Series: positions [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip, iwa-chan is oikawa's dream come true, make a bitch wanna hit snooze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief_managed/pseuds/mischief_managed
Summary: Oikawa went silent. Everything Iwaizumi had said were things that had crossed his mind in the last few months. “Iwa-chan, that’s the thing,” he started, his expression saddening. “I’m thinking of staying in Argentina. But you have your whole life here, your career…I couldn’t ask you to come to San Juan and you don’t deserve someone you can’t have by your side.”ORThe one where Oikawa comes home from Argentina to visit, and the ground between he and Iwa-chan is shaky.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: positions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017465
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	who's counting the time when we got it for life?

**Author's Note:**

> whewwww someone grab the holy water bc I feel a lil narsty after writing this LOL
> 
> title is from '34+35' by ariana grande which is really a whole bop and a whole mood rn, and i thought it fit iwaoi and their wild sex lives perfectly
> 
> enjoy!

“Iwa-chaaaan,” Oikawa Tooru sang as he knocked on the door of Iwaizumi Hajime’s Tokyo apartment. To his left was a shiny steel grey suitcase; slung over his right shoulder was a large duffel bag emblazoned in cerulean and gold with _UPCN San Juan Vóley Club_ and his name embroidered in metallic lettering.

Despite the confidence and casualness he tried to lace in his voice as he called out for Iwaizumi, Oikawa was almost unbearably nervous and extremely tired. He’d been homesick for months now, and now that the season was over, he could finally go through with buying a one-way ticket to Tokyo to see his friends and family for some time. Argentina was beautiful, but it wasn’t quite home. The exhaustion was beginning to creep into Oikawa’s mind and body, especially considering the fact he’d spent the last three days on four different flights and long layovers because no nonstop flights from Argentina to Japan existed. 

The nearly 60-hour-plus total travel time was ridiculous, but Oikawa did promise Iwaizumi he’d cross the world for him, after all. Promises weren’t things he took lightly.

Oikawa could feel his heart racing as he heard footsteps shuffling over the door, a mix of relief ( _Thank god, I thought I was going to be standing out here forever_ ) but also fear fighting inside his chest. Iwa-chan knew he was coming, they’d made plans for his stay in Japan but Oikawa was still afraid that things would be...different.

The locks on the front door clicked and shifted and finally, it swung open.

“Well if it isn’t Shitty-kawa,” greeted Iwaizumi, and Oikawa had never been more grateful and excited to hear an Iwa-chan insult in his life. His voice was its signature apathetic tone with a hint of constant irritation, and although he and Iwaizumi had called each other plenty in their time apart, Oikawa was relieved to hear it in person again.

“Mean! Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa blurted automatically, eyes going wide. “I’m gone for eight months and _this_ is how you treat me upon my return?!?”

Iwaizumi looked unimpressed. “You broke up with me over _FaceTime_ , Tooru,” he said simply.

“I thought we were over this bridge already!” 

“We are, but you’re home now so I can be properly mad at you.”

Oikawa pouted, but Iwaizumi was unaffected. Iwaizumi simply opened the door wider and stepped aside, making room for Oikawa to lug his things into the apartment. 

“I set up the guest room for you,” said Iwaizumi, not bothering to look at Oikawa for too long or even help him with his luggage, and instead opting to go back to the kitchen. The counters were full of the ingredients for Iwa-chan’s signature sukiyaki and a plastic market bag of milk bread, and Oikawa smirked to himself as he dragged his things to the guest room – even with the angry demeanor, Iwa-chan had missed him after all. 

Plus, even if Oikawa was demoted to the guest room, he knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be spending much time in there during this trip. He knew Hajime too well.

Despite his long trip, it was refreshing to be back in such a familiar space. Oikawa was tired and sore as all hell but there was something energizing about Iwa-chan’s pure presence. Things were a little different, yes, but their dynamic hadn’t wavered at all. Once Oikawa was settled in, he made his way back to the kitchen and shimmied over to where Iwaizumi was focused on slicing the beef for the sukiyaki. He reached over for the milk bread before he felt a smack at his hands.

“No milk bread before dinner, asshole,” Iwaizumi scolded, his eyes narrowing at Oikawa, annoyed at his interruption.

“Ahh, Iwa-chan is back to being my mom,” Oikawa smiled, and Iwaizumi looked ready to stab him with the knife in his hand.

“You know I can kick you back onto the street, right?”

“Is that any way to treat the tired and hungry?”

“If you’d just wait for me to finish cooking you wouldn’t be tired _or_ hungry, you idiot.”

It was just like old times. Oikawa sighed dramatically and moved to pour himself a glass of wine instead. Once Iwaizumi finished prepping the sukiyaki ingredients, set up the portable stove, and placed the cast iron pot on top. Oikawa lent a hand and arranged the ingredients across the table.

Dinner was a relatively peaceful affair – Oikawa recapped the Argentine League’s season for Iwaizumi and his plans for being home, and Iwaizumi gave some updates about his new position at Ajinomoto National Training Center. Casual stuff.

“You know, I didn’t want to break up with you,” Oikawa stated plainly after a lull in their conversation. He poked at some beef and cabbage he was grilling with his chopsticks, relishing the sizzling of the ingredients against the pan. It wasn’t the best time to discuss this, but if not now, when?

Iwaizumi looked up from his food to glare at him. “I understand why you did it,” he replied, ever stoic. “But that doesn’t mean I’m happy with it.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to respond but said nothing. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal and cleaned up without much further conversation. It was nearing midnight as they washed the dishes, and Oikawa realized he had a false sense of security since being back at the apartment. Things with Iwa-chan might have been familiar, but they weren’t the same.

He sighed. “Iwa-chan,” he began as he dried his hands on a dishtowel. Iwaizumi said nothing. “ _Hajime_ ,” Oikawa tried again, slightly more forceful this time.

Iwaizumi turned from his place at the sink to look at him. “What.”

“I’ve been traveling nearly nonstop across three continents for the last three days just to see you, the least you can do is acknowledge me when I talk to you.”

The confidence in Oikawa’s facade was beginning to crack. Iwaizumi had that effect on him.

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi apologized. His expression softened.

There was a pause between them as Oikawa tried to phrase what exactly he needed to say. He stepped closer to Iwaizumi.

“I know you keep saying you understood why I broke up with you, but you’re not telling me how you really feel,” Oikawa said finally. “I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me.”

Iwaizumi looked down and sighed. “I understand it but I can’t,” he spoke finally. “You didn’t want to be with me because you didn’t think you could handle long distance. That you wouldn’t be able to balance it between the time difference and your busy schedule. But not a lot changed between us after it happened. We kept talking every day and working around our schedules. Neither of us has been seeing anyone new. And I always knew you’d come back eventually and we’d still be...us. I just can’t fully grasp what the point of breaking up was if we were still going to act the same after.”

Oikawa went silent. Everything Iwaizumi had said were things that had crossed his mind in the last few months. “Iwa-chan, that’s the thing,” he started, his expression saddening. “I’m thinking of staying in Argentina. But you have your whole life here, your career…I couldn’t ask you to come to San Juan and you don’t deserve someone you can’t have by your side.”

“So you went and made my decisions for me. You didn’t give me this explanation when you ended things before, Tooru!” The anger burned in Iwaizumi’s eyes as he let the words leave his mouth, but mostly he just looked sad. He looked utterly heartbroken. A tear escaped from the corner of his eye. “You selfish fucking prick, not even thinking about my say in our relationship.”

Once again, Oikawa was at a loss for words. His eyes began to blur with tears.

“You can’t choose what _I_ want, Tooru. We talk to each other. We always talk to each other,” Iwaizumi continued, his volume rising. “You can’t run away from this shit. All of this – leaving, moving across the world, trying to figure it out...it’s all something we discuss _together._ ”

Oikawa started really crying then. The stress of being away from home and being without Iwaizumi and spending days traveling home and this whole conversation was finally getting to him. _How could I have been so stupid?_

“Hajime, you have no idea how much I missed you,” he sobbed, taking the other man’s hands. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I wanted to be with you every day but I was so scared. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Iwaizumi leaned in and kissed Oikawa. It was hard and sloppy and aggressive but somehow, it brought Oikawa back to earth just a little bit. “You fucking idiot,” Iwaizumi whispered once he parted from Oikawa’s lips. The other man reached up to put his hands on Iwaizumi’s face and found that he, too, was crying. 

“I still love you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa cried softly, letting his head fall onto Iwaizumi’s strong shoulder. 

Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa’s chin with his fingers and met his teary eyes. “I don’t understand it sometimes,” he mused. His brow was furrowed.

“Understand what?”

“How you can piss me the fuck off from 17,000 kilometers away but for some reason I’m still in love with you,” he spat, and Oikawa started crying again.

“Just once can you say something nice without being mean?!” blurted Oikawa, tears streaming down his face. He could feel his nose stuffing up and his throat tightening the sobbing.

Ignoring Oikawa’s outburst, Iwaizumi brought his lips to Oikawa’s again, but this time it was softer and more deliberate. He snaked his arms around Oikawa’s waist to bring him closer and Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi’s heartbeat against his. He knew where this was going, and he opened his mouth to give Iwa-chan the hint that _he wanted him._

Even if things between them were different, Oikawa was glad that he and Iwa-chan’s make up sex was always inevitable. As Iwaizumi licked into his mouth and Oikawa threaded his fingers through Iwaizumi’s spiky, dark hair, the tears began to subside and his head was filled with thoughts of nothing but pure excitement at what was to come. In an instant Iwaizumi was lifting Oikawa onto the glimmering granite countertop, sucking on his neck and nipping at his earlobe.

God, he missed this.

Their hands were all over each other, roaming and exploring as the kiss became deeper and hungrier. Oikawa felt lightheaded; as he sat on the edge of the counter, Iwaizumi ground his hips between his legs and the sudden contact made him tighten in his jeans. He bit a moan into Iwa-chan’s shoulder. 

“Bedroom?” Iwa-chan asked breathlessly.

Oikawa was at a loss for words and simply nodded blankly. If he didn’t have any self-control he would have run to Iwaizumi’s room himself, but instead, he let himself be led by Iwa-chan’s strong hands. His vision was blurry with arousal and his heart was racing.

Iwaizumi laid Oikawa out on his bed with a gentle but firm push to his chest. With tenderness, he peeled away Oikawa’s hoodie, and then his t-shirt, stopping to press soft kisses to Oikawa’s body with care. The whole thing was driving Oikawa insane. He was a little scared – after knowing each other their whole lives, Iwaizumi was predictable. Oikawa knew he was starting slow and soft so he could fuck him into the sheets later and make him come so hard he was in tears by the end of it.

But then again, just because Oikawa could predict how the night would play out didn’t mean he wasn’t looking forward to it.

Oikawa watched intently as Iwa-chan kissed from his neck to his chest, and then moved to give some attention to his nipples. He gave them both a loving pinch, drawing another whimper from Oikawa. Satisfied with the reaction, Iwaizumi continued to attend to Oikawa’s body. He left kisses along Oikawa’s stomach, toned from the constant volleyball practice, and brought his fingers to the fly of Oikawa’s jeans. He hovered over the spot where Oikawa’s hard dick was digging into the fabric and flicked his eyes to meet Oikawa’s, and _goddamnit_ if Iwa-chan didn’t touch him already…

“I can’t believe I’ve been waiting almost a year to do this to you again,” Iwaizumi smirked. He undid the button of Oikawa’s jeans and pulled down at the zipper. The other man hissed at the contact. He dragged the jeans down Oikawa’s long legs and Oikawa felt heat rush to his face. 

“I thought about you every night,” Oikawa whispered, goosebumps rising on his skin once Iwaizumi removed his boxer briefs and palmed at his now exposed and already-wet cock. Iwaizumi climbed onto the bed and threaded his hands through Oikawa’s, splaying his arms out on each side of his head and pressing them into the bed.

“What did you think about?” asked Iwaizumi softly, letting the heat of his breath brush against Oikawa’s ear. Oikawa shivered. His body was beginning to get frustrated with the fact that Iwa-chan still had clothes on. This definitely wasn’t a level playing field.

Oikawa’s eyes fluttered closed as he tried to remember all the ways he’d imagined Iwaizumi while he was in Argentina. His cheeks flushed as the fantasies brimmed to the surface, and as Iwa-chan caressed his cheek. “I thought about everything,” Oikawa hummed at the pleasant memories. “I’d remember how you used to pin me down and fuck me...how hard you’d squeeze my hips....the way you’d fuck my face until I was in tears...how you’d take care of me after…”

He trailed off, his mind going to mush as Iwaizumi had wrapped a hand around his dick and was giving him slow, teasing strokes while mouthing at Oikawa’s jaw. “Do you want me to do that to you again?” Iwaizumi asked softly.

Oikawa nodded, eyes still shut as he took in every sensation that was running through his body. “Yes, please,” he managed to croak out. Regaining his sense of clarity momentarily, he grabbed at Iwaizumi’s wrist, making the other man yelp in surprise. Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa incredulously. “Take your fucking clothes off, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi smirked then and kissed Oikawa square on the lips before getting up and off the bed to strip. He threw off his t-shirt, then pulled down his sweats to expose what Oikawa had been dreaming about having inside of him for months. Oikawa knew he was staring so shamelessly at Iwaizumi’s….well, everything, but you really couldn’t blame him considering he’d been without it for nearly a year. Iwa-chan looked so damn good – all tanned skin, broad shoulders, muscular arms, and toned abs. And when he looked down to see his hard, flushed cock glistening with pre-come at the tip...if Oikawa’s mouth was watering just a little bit, no one needed to know.

Iwaizumi walked back over to the bed and planted a chaste kiss on Oikawa’s lips before getting on the bed. Oikawa knew he was done for the moment he watched Iwaizumi position himself so that his face was right above Oikawa’s leaking cock, and moved his hips so that his own dick was right over Oikawa’s lips. Before Oikawa could take another moment to breathe, he was arching his back and releasing an involuntary gasp at the feeling of warmth engulfing his cock – Iwaizumi clearly didn’t want to waste any time. 

Not wanting to keep Iwa-chan waiting, Oikawa wrapped his hand around the base of Iwa-chan’s length and maneuvered it into his mouth. He started slowly, swirling around the head and teasing with the wetness at his lips, mirroring the movements of Iwaizumi’s mouth. Egged on by Iwa-chan humming in response, he hollowed his cheeks, grabbed Iwa-chan’s ass, and let him sink deeper into Oikawa’s mouth. 

Soon enough the two of them had switched to their sides, Iwaizumi struggling to keep his weight up as Oikawa took him deep, hitting the back of his throat. They were covered in sweat as the pleasure built and Oikawa let out a strangled cry, mouth still full of Iwaizumi’s length, as the other man pulled his lips away from Oikawa’s cock and licked over his hole.

Iwaizumi’s strong hands were gripping onto Oikawa’s thighs like there was no tomorrow. He teased in filthy circles, Oikawa still trying to balance his own pleasure with providing for Iwaizumi’s cock. Tears poked at his eyes and he dug his nails into Iwa-chan’s legs from the simultaneous feeling of choking and the heat between his legs. Iwaizumi slid his tongue inside with perfect precision, thrusting in and out, and Oikawa had to force his lips off Iwaizumi’s cock so he could properly whine.

 _“Hajime, please,"_ Oikawa begged, unable to take it anymore. He kept his eyes closed as Iwaizumi fucked him with his tongue. “I need you inside me.”

Iwa-chan withdrew his tongue quickly, and for a moment, Oikawa hated him for the loss of contact and because he knew the game that Iwa-chan was trying to play. “Oh, you _need_ me?” he asked, hands still kneading Oikawa’s ass.

Oikawa rolled his eyes and detangled himself from Iwaizumi’s grasp. He moved to straddle Iwa-chan and ground his hips against him. Iwaizumi gasped, his head rolling back into the bed. Oikawa took one of Iwaizumi’s hands and guided his index and middle fingers into Oikawa’s parted mouth. He sucked filthily, never breaking eye contact. Iwaizumi’s mouth fell open at the sight.

“Open me up, Hajime,” demanded Oikawa through half-lidded eyes. 

Iwaizumi did as he was told. With one hand wrapped around Oikawa’s waist, he flipped him onto his back and reached into his nightstand for lube. He coated his fingers and lined them up with Oikawa’s entrance. “Are you ready?” he asked, his expression relaxing for a moment.

“Hajime, I’ve been waiting eight months for this, so I swear to _God – ah–_ ” Oikawa was cut off by a finger stretching him out. Iwaizumi was kissing Oikawa’s inner thighs as he fingered him, leaving marks that would definitely be bright purple in the morning. Oikawa was almost embarrassed at how quickly he’d been reduced to whimpers and tense panting, just by Iwa-chan’s fingers.

Oikawa groaned as Iwaizumi added a second finger. Desire was running through his veins and sweat was beading at his forehead as Iwaizumi thrust into him mercilessly, and his vision went spotty once Iwaizumi began to curl his fingers against Oikawa’s prostate. 

“Iwa-chan, I’m ready,” Oikawa mumbled breathily, hands grabbing at Iwaizumi’s hair and shoulders.

Iwaizumi rose to kiss Oikawa’s neck as he slicked himself with lube and lined himself up at Oikawa’s entrance. Without further hesitation, he slid inside, pausing for just a moment to let Oikawa adjust to the fullness. Iwaizumi dug his nails into Oikawa’s hips as he pushed in. The pressure sent shockwaves of pain and pleasure through Oikawa’s body and _yeah, this was everything._

_Iwa-chan was everything._

“God, you look so good, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, the desperation showing itself in his voice. He wrapped a free hand around Oikawa’s dick and began to stroke. “Always look so good like this...missed you so much…” 

Oikawa couldn’t even poke fun at the incoherence of Iwaizumi’s words considering the fact that he, too, was a writhing mess underneath him.

“ _Fuck, Hajime,”_ Oikawa moaned into Iwaizumi’s shoulder, one hand grasping at Iwaizumi’s hair and another dragging across his back. “Harder, harder…”

Iwaizumi complied, thrusting as deeply and as hard as he could, soft grunts leaving his chest and the sound of skin on skin filling the room around them. For a brief second, Oikawa thought that the neighbors could hear them for sure, and almost felt embarrassed. But if they were mad about it, they could eat shit – the only thing that mattered after being gone for so long was being with Hajime.

Iwaizumi was stroking harder and faster and Oikawa could feel the tightness in his chest and the heat in his stomach grow as he got closer and closer to orgasm. His body was tensing with every thrust and the only thing on his mind was _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan._ His moans were coming out breathy and ragged as Iwaizumi fucked him, face contorting uncontrollably. He knew Iwaizumi was close too in the way he buried his face in Oikawa’s hair and bit his ear to hide the groans he couldn’t stop from escaping. This bit of intimacy was one of Oikawa’s favorite things to share with his Iwa-chan.

“Tooru, I’m close,” Iwaizumi whispered and Oikawa could only nod in response. Before he knew it, Iwaizumi’s rhythm was erratic and his body tensed as he came in hot spurts inside of Oikawa. That was all it took before Oikawa was coming, clenching around Iwaizumi’s cock and biting into his shoulder as his vision went white.

Iwa-chan collapsed in a heap next to Oikawa, pulling him in for a slow, loving kiss as he came down from the high and trying to avoid the mess of cum between them.

“I really fucking missed this,” Oikawa smiled, nuzzling into the bend of Iwaizumi’s neck.

“I love you but I’m not cuddling with you until we’re clean,” Iwa-chan grumbled, but there was no heat in his voice. He got up to grab some tissues, throwing a handful at Oikawa, and wiped himself off before curling back into bed.

They were silent as they held each other, waiting to catch their breath before speaking again. For a moment, everything was okay, and Oikawa felt like he was on top of the world as he rested his head on Iwa-chan’s chest.

“Are we good?” Oikawa asked as he traced circles into Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi sighed. He threaded his fingers through Oikawa’s soft but sweat-dampened hair and pulled him in close. “Yeah, we’re good.”

The post-orgasm glow began to settle over them, and Oikawa began to feel the exhaustion threaten to close his eyes. “Wanna go again?” he slurred, a sly smirk gracing his face where it was smushed against Iwa-chan.

Iwa-chan snorted. “Like you have the energy left, Tooru,” he laughed. Oikawa smacked his chest lightly.

“I do! C’mon, you can fuck me all night – I’m only gonna be in the country for a couple more months, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa giggled but it was clear his body was ready to become one with the mattress.

Iwaizumi smiled and bunched up the covers. He tightened his grip around Oikawa. “Don’t worry,” he said softly. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmk your thoughts at paynes-malik.tumblr.com!
> 
> the next one-shot will be based on 'motive' by ariana grande - take your guesses on which pairing that will be :)


End file.
